


First things first

by CharonKatharsis



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Frottage, M/M, PWP, a very understanding Dwalin, virgin Ori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharonKatharsis/pseuds/CharonKatharsis





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It had taken them quite some time to get to where they were now: naked in a bed in an inn they shared a room in. So here it would happen, Ori realised. Here he would become a full adult.

„I'm ready, you.. you can just go ahead and do it“, Ori told his lover. Despite his words he was tense: he never had lain with another dwarf, let alone with one like Dwalin. From all he had read and heard about it, it would be painful the first time anyway.

“I won't just go ahead”, Dwalin declined. “Don't worry, my little scribe, I won't hurt you.”

“I am not afraid!”, Ori exclaimed.

“Well, maybe I am?” Dwalin looked him into his eyes. Ori stared at him in bewilderment. Dwalin afraid? “The last thing I want is for you to be in pain”, he elaborated and added with a smirk: “I want you to feel so aroused you will lose the very ability to speak a coherent sentence. I want you to be reduced to pleas and moans, not to tears.”

“I'm sorry”, Ori whispered. Of course Dwalin would not want to be rough with him, especially not when it was Ori's very first time.

“Hmm, you should be”, Dwalin said without batting an eye. “But I do know a very fitting punishment.”

“P-punishment?”

“Sure... you will let me do what I want with you. Alright?” Ori nodded. Despite Dwalin's earlier words, this made him nervous. What was it that Dwalin wanted? But he was shown an instant later, when Dwalins body covered him, skin on skin. It was a strange feeling, but not unpleasant. Neither was the way Dwalin kissed him, deep and gentle. And the way the taller dwarf moved against him, rubbing his shaft on Ori's... when had this prickling feeling and the heat rising in him started? And how came Ori could feel how his own breathing had accelerated? Dwalin shifted to thrusting motions and the younger dwarf somehow could feel those thrusts within his very essence. It WAS ecstatic – and it was over by far too fast, as Ori came without even wanting to.

“Hmm... finished already?”, Dwalin teased him and Ori brought his hands to his face and covered his eyes. How shameful to come from so little, he thought. His lover's hot breath caressed his neck as Dwalin whispered into his ears: “It's alright. I'll clean you up and you'll see, it will get even better.”

Cleaning up shouldn't be allowed to be like this, Ori figured. He had expected Dwalin to take some cloth and wipe him clean – but instead he had Dwalin's tongue all over his lower belly... his thigh... he licked every drop off of him before he took him into his mouth. 

“I... I think.. I think.. I'm clean now...”, Ori stammered and really, Dwalin released him.

“Well, in this case I think there is something else I should clean...” he grinned. Oh, he did, Ori could hear him... but that was just something else, when his hip was lifted as if he was nothing and Dwalin's tongue found a path to where Ori really hadn't expected it. Where he had never considered a tongue to be of any use. He would have protested because it felt weird and because, well... but the dedication with which Dwalin licked him made him refrain from it. In the end it didn't actually feel bad, quite nice even, somehow, especially when his lover used a bit more pressure. But then Dwalin lowered him back onto the bed and looked up to Ori, licking his lips. “Well, then let's get started...” He put two of his fingers into his mouth and suckled on them when he noticed how Ori eyed him. He slowly pulled them out again, all the while not breaking eye contact. “Just relax now. It might be a bit unpleasant in the beginning. Unpleasant, not painful, mind you, so tell me if it is, alright?”

Ori nodded and looked at him wide-eyed. “Good”, Dwalin concluded and brought his fingers to where his tongue had been mere instants before. He circled the younger dwarf's entrance until he carefully and slowly pushed one finger inside. He was right – it was not actually the kind of feeling Ori would have described as pleasant, the intrusion being too foreign. But it would become better, this he was sure of and he did his best to remain relaxed, even when Dwalin moved the finger inside him and especially when he added the other finger, too. “Is it alright?”, he asked and Ori smiled at him, albeit a little bashful: “Yes, it is.”

Dwalin did take his time to thoroughly prepare his lover and somewhere along the road the unpleasantness did fade. It got to Ori and caused him to sigh, then to aspirate: “Dwalin...”

“I'm here”, he was reassured. And moments later Dwalin had withdrawn his fingers. He spit into his palm and coated himself, then he positioned himself on top of Ori. “You can wrap your hands around my neck if you like”, he offered and Ori gladly accepted. He wasn't afraid, but he was still nervous – and even if he hadn't been, he wanted to be as close to his lover as possible.

He could already feel the hardness pressing against his entrance, bigger than the fingers before and he could feel how he was being stretched even more. He held his breath and Dwalin stopped. “Shh... come here”, he whispered and detracted Ori with a kiss, slow and loving. It made it easier for the younger dwarf, it really did, because somehow it made the sensation less unpleasant and in an unexplainable way exciting. Ori was grateful for Dwalin's patience because once he was fully inside, the older dwarf just stopped and gave Ori enough time to get used to it. 'It' meant being one with Dwalin, it dawned on Ori. His lover and he were now mated in every possible way.

“Please, continue”, Ori asked Dwalin. The older dwarf whispered: “I'll do it slowly, promised.” Ori nodded. 'Slowly' sounded like a good way to get started. It really did.


	2. Aftermath (drabble)

“There is something I have to tell you”, Ori finally forced himself to speak up. His brothers continue to talk to each other as if they hadn't heard him and he coughed to get their attention. “Nori, Dori, really, there is something I wish to tell you...” Again his words went unheard whilst Nori and Dori kept talking about some irrelevant trifles. Ori sighed, they just wouldn't pay any attention to him. He took a deep breath and raised his voice: “I lost my virginity to Dwalin last night!” His brothers fell silent and looked at him in shock.


End file.
